


a fool, a liar

by Berrybanana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Possessed Morgana, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, could be Merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrybanana/pseuds/Berrybanana
Summary: Merlin had always played the fool.





	a fool, a liar

Merlin had always played the fool.

_“Merlin? Merlin, breathe, just keep breathing-“_

A death-defying adventure was a day in the tavern.  
A wise comment was always covered up with a silly one,  
A truth was always obscured by half-truths.

_“Oh god, what happened to him? What- Gwaine, get some water-“_

He had hidden his true nature away for too long to reveal the wise old warrior now.  
At least, that was what he had told himself.

_“Just hold on. Just hold on... Please. I can’t- I can’t bear to lose you, Merlin. Not now.”_

That was what he believed when Morgause’s army of the dead rose.  
That was what he thought when Uther’s ghost came after Camelot.  
That was what he whispered every time his world threatened to fall apart.

 _Merlin gazed through half-lidded eyes, saw the faces that blurred in and out of focus.  
_ _“Arthur.”  
_ _His breaths came in short, wheezing gasps._

As far as anyone was aware, that’s all Merlin was.  
The fool.  
The foolish king’s manservant who was more trouble than he was worth.

 _“Merlin.”  
_ _The relief on Arthur’s face was so obvious it made Merlin’s heart ache.  
_ _“Arthur- please, go-“  
_ _The stubborn king merely gave him an unimpressed glance and began to inspect the blood seeping through his clothed form, his countenance growing stormier and stormier._

 

They were all wrong.

_“Who did this to you, Merlin?”_

Merlin was the kindest of them all.

_“Arthur you have- you have to run-“_

Merlin was the bravest of them all.

 _“Nonsense. How would I manage without you? Good manservants don’t grow on trees you know.”  
_ _The fear in his eyes softened something in Merlin’s heart but he steeled it again._

Merlin was the strongest of them all.

 _The ground crunched behind them and Arthur whirled around, hand flying to his sword hilt.  
_ _The knights drew their swords and as their enemy stepped through the trees, the bracken parting to allow them through, Merlin stole a long, shaky breath.  
_ _He placed his hands at his sides.  
_ _Then he pushed himself to his feet._

Merlin was the most powerful of them all.

 _The knights were thrown aside with a burst of power from their opponent and the two mages locked eyes. One’s lips curved in a cruel smirk, the other’s remained still and impassive.  
_ _“Morgana.”  
_ _Such a simple statement. A name.  
_ _And yet, as Merlin’s eyes melted into a swirling inferno of bronze and gold it seemed to be the most complicated question on earth.  
_ _The witch, for some unexplainable reason, held stiff and still as the magic arced towards her._

Merlin was the wisest of them all.

 _She blew away, ashes on the wind, and the Warlock watched.  
_ _The wind caressed his cheek- a final thank you. A single tear fell and then he was done.  
_ _He pressed a hand to the blood coating his midriff. When his hand fell away, the gaping wound was merely bloodied skin._

Merlin was the most selfless of them all.

_Arthur slowly came to to see his ceiling above him.  
_ _The last thing he remembered was running through the woods- something was desperately urgent-  
_ _MERLIN.  
_ _He shot up in bed but a calming pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders.  
“Breathe, Arthur. Just keep breathing. I’m alright. Morgana has been slain- by you and your knights-and you are safe._   
_You collapsed from the effort of the fight.”_

 

Merlin was also the most practised liar.


End file.
